Roxanne (song)
|new wave }} | Length = 3:12 | Label = A&M | Writer = Sting | Producer = The Police | Last single = "Fall Out" (1977) | This single = "Roxanne" (1978) | Next single = "Can't Stand Losing You" (1978) | Misc = }} }} "Roxanne" is a song by English rock band The Police. Written by lead singer and bassist Sting, the song was released in April 1978 as a single from their debut album Outlandos d'Amour. It was written from the point of view of a man who falls in love with a prostitute. On re-release in 1979, the song peaked at number 12 on the UK Singles Chart. The song ranked No. 388 on the Rolling Stone s "500 Greatest Songs of All Time" . Rolling Stone. and was voted No. 85 by VH1 on its list of the "100 Greatest Rock Songs". In 2008, "Roxanne" was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame. Background Police lead singer Sting wrote the song, inspired by the prostitutes he saw near the band's seedy hotel in Paris, France, where the Police were lodged in October 1977 to perform at the Nashville Club. The song's title comes from the name of the character in the play Cyrano de Bergerac, an old poster of which was hanging in the hotel foyer. Sting had originally conceived the song as a bossa nova, although he credits Police drummer Stewart Copeland for suggesting its final rhythmic form as a tango. During recording, Sting accidentally sat down on a piano keyboard in the studio, resulting in the atonal piano chord and laughter preserved at the beginning of the track. The Police were initially diffident about the song, but Miles Copeland III was immediately enthusiastic after hearing it; he became their manager and got them their first record deal with A&M Records. }} According to Andy Summers: }} "Roxanne" became the band's debut single for A&M Records. However, despite the praise given by Miles Copeland, the single did not chart upon its initial release. The band released two further singles in the UK that year: "Can't Stand Losing You", which charted at number 42, and "So Lonely", which did not chart. Then, in early 1979, "Roxanne" was issued in North America as the group's first single there. In the US, "Roxanne" entered the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in February 1979 and peaked at number 32 in April. In Canada, the single placed one rung higher on the charts, peaking at number 31. The song's international success spurred a UK re-release of "Roxanne" in April 1979. This re-release of the song was a hit, reaching number 12 in the UK Singles Chart. A live solo version performed by Sting from the 1982 album The Secret Policeman's Other Ball received moderate airplay on album-oriented rock radio and reached number 28 on the Billboard Top Tracks chart. The song went on to become a staple of Sting's performances during his solo career, and it was performed when The Police reunited in 2003 for their induction into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Acclaim "Roxanne" has appeared on all of the Police's greatest hits albums. In 2004, Rolling Stone ranked it No. 388 on its list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. . Rolling Stone. In 2000, VH1 ranked the song at number 85 on its list of the "100 Greatest Rock Songs" while in 2003 it was ranked number 90 on their list of the "100 Greatest Songs of the Past 25 years". It is one of The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll. In 2008, "Roxanne" was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame. This was the first song the band performed live at the 2007 Grammy Awards to kick off their 30th Anniversary Reunion Tour. Music video Two different music videos were released for "Roxanne". The first shows the band performing the song on a stage on what is perhaps a sound check to a show. Many slow motion shots of the group live appear here as well. The second version was shot on a soundstage and shows the band performing before a red backdrop. Chart performance Weekly charts 1Roxanne '97 (Puff Daddy Remix) Year-end charts Personnel *Sting – bass, lead vocals, backing vocals, piano *Andy Summers – guitar, backing vocals *Stewart Copeland – drums, backing vocals Track listing 7": A&M / AMS 7348 (UK) # "Roxanne" – 3:00 (Sting) # "Peanuts" (single edit) – 2:52 (Stewart Copeland, Sting) Cover versions and samples * In 1997, Sting re-recorded the song with music impresario Puff Daddy as "Roxanne '97 (Puff Daddy Remix)" for the compilation album The Very Best of Sting & The Police. Only the 1997 and 1998 A&M/PolyGram releases have this song, as it is omitted in the 2002 A&M/Universal re-release. * In 1997, Michael Franti & Spearhead covered the song in the film Good Burger during the introduction of a female character with the same name. * In 1997, British reggae group Aswad covered the song on its album Big Up. * In 1997, saxophonist Warren Hill covered the song on his album Shelter. * In 1999, George Michael covered the song on his album Songs from the Last Century. * In 2000, rapper Cam'ron sampled "Roxanne" for his single "What Means The World to You?". * In 2001, the song was one of the many remixed covers in the film Moulin Rouge!, named "El Tango de Roxanne", which was combined with the tango composition "Tanguera" by Mariano Mores. * In 2003, Fall Out Boy covered the song in the deluxe version of Take This to Your Grave. * In 2003, Sherbert covered the song with Matt Lightbourn on vocals. * In 2004, Incubus performed a version of the song on the occasion of its semi-acoustic live set at KROQ with Stewart Copeland and Andy Summers as guests. * In 2005, British group The Flying Pickets delivered an a cappella version of the song on its album "Everyday". * In 2006, British band Arctic Monkeys referenced the character of "Roxanne" in a lyric of their single "When the Sun Goes Down". * In 2007, Kate Ceberano recorded a version for her Nine Lime Avenue album. * In 2008, Idina Menzel covered the song on her "I Stand" Summer Tour. She also performed the song on her 2010–2011 Symphony Tour as a mashup with Cole Porter's Love For Sale, which appears on her live album "Live: Barefoot at the Symphony." * In 2009, the song was parodied by Flight of the Conchords in You Don't Have to be a Prostitute, in episode 2 of its second television series. * In 2011, the song was featured on the Community episode, "Remedial Chaos Theory". * In 2012, the song was covered by singer Juliet Simms for the reality television show, The Voice. Her cover reached number 86 on the Billboard Hot 100. * In 2014, Nadia Ali did an acoustic cover of the song that was released as a free download. * In 2015, Royal Blood covered the song in BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge. * In 2016, Lacey Sturm covered the song on her album Life Screams. References External links * Category:1978 songs Category:1978 singles Category:1979 singles Category:A&M Records singles Category:George Michael songs Category:The Police songs Category:Songs about prostitutes Category:Songs written by Sting (musician)